When You Say Nothing At All
by Crystle
Summary: Songfic. Hatori really is over worked isn't he? But even him will stop almost anyting for a few brief moments of sweet remeinces-or are they not so sweet? This story takes up a timeline of eight minutes Took me longer to write it...Complete. REVIEW! Ahem.


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: This was just a little break from my Chapter story 'Secrets' Check it out after reading this fic, if you will. I live on reviews^^ Among other stuff......^^ NEways I don't know what Momiji calls Hatori, and vice-versa so I just make them say just the plain names. And I'm basing this off the Manga, so what Kana says may be a little off, if you're going by the Anime. Otherwise, it should be fine for both versions. Oh, and I'm not used to Hatori fics so.....XD  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When You Say Nothing At All  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Quietness is an odd thing. When there is none of it, you want it so desperately, yet when you are surrounded by it, it chokes you.  
  
Hatori sat at his desk, pencil scratching away as he took notes on whatever document he was reading at the moment. Out side, soft flakes of falling snow blanketed to world into silence, pounding silence.  
  
A glance at his clock told that the ever-faithful tick-tick-ticking had not stopped and still told the time correctly. Five fifty-two. In a while Momji would be at his door, whining for dinner. He let his note-taking slack for a few seconds to think about what they could eat that night, or maybe they could just go out. That always pleased the Usagi, and, even if not many people could tell, Hatori enjoyed how Momiji could make a huge happy fuss over something as trivial as going some to eat.  
  
Letting a faint, faint, smile flash across his mouth, the doctor's eyes shifted from the clock to a small photo frame, sitting on top his bookshelf, stuffed full of various books.  
  
Kana.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[ "Konnichiwa, I'm Kana Souma. Please take care of me." ]  
  
[ "Isn't it strange? We come from the same origin, yet have never met!" ]  
  
[ "You don't mind, do you, if I ask a question?" ]  
  
[ "What does snow become when it melts?" ]  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[ "Bubu! It's Spring!" ]  
  
She had laughed, a sweet melodious sound, like the twinkling of millions of tiny silver bells.  
  
Her laugh had always had a special appeal to it. It was as innocent as a child's prayer. As pure light. And as charming as a Sunrise.  
  
And he had fallen for it. It, and herself. Her understanding, her kindness, and her patients. Who else could have sat at a hard cold desk for hours, typing away a computer, while some sat next to you, yet never talking? Hatori could be taken for cold very easily, he didn't talk much, was serious to a fault, and as Momiji put it. Could be boring.  
  
She loved him anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when your voice breaks out, you drown out the crowd  
  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He wondered what could have happened if Akito had agreed sometimes, but only hesitantly, for it hurt. It hurt when he thought too much of her, and what might have been. It was better, sometimes, to go on with the future. But that didn't mean that he would forget the past. No, he would keep his- their memories forever.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He had erased her memories at the request of Akito. He would always remember that dark room, and her hoarse sobbing voice.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you-Hatori"  
  
His heart had resisted those words.  
  
No......It was me who didn't take care of you......  
  
The Dragon cried that day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kana had left soon after that.  
  
[ "I'm very glad that I could have studied under you, Hatori-san. Thank you for taking care of me." ]  
  
He had watched her walked slowly into the distance fro his window.  
  
'I didn't take care of you. I didn't.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The clock *Donged* and announced to the world that it was finally Six Oh Clock.  
  
"Hatori!!! When are we going to have dinner?!" That Boy appeared as by magic by his door.  
  
"Soon, Momiji. Soon."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
You say it best.......  
  
When you say nothing at all.......  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
So, how was it? Review and let me know? Just no flames please. And remember if you're bored to check out 'Secrets' It has Three chapters!! (Yeah.....that was suppose to shock you, pathetic, ne? But Don't worry I'm /sure/ to finish this one!! *Smiles convincingly* *People behind her mumble* *Raises a Humongous club, still smiling* *People behind her hush up* ^_^;;;;; Review review review!!! 


End file.
